The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing tubular bodies from two shell members, especially for producing axle bodies. It is known to produce axle bodies by conventionally welding two half shells to each other along longitudinal welding seams. The welding is generally accomplished by submerged arc welding or by welding under a protective inert gas, so called shielded arc welding.
Heretofore, it has not been possible to employ the most modern welding technique, namely the electron beam welding, for connecting two half shells to each other because heretofore it has not been possible to meet the conditions necessary for electron beam welding by presently known technical means. For employing the electron beam welding it is necessary that the milled welding seam or rather the welding surfaces meet very narrow surface tolerances. Moreover, it is necessary to assure a precise axial alignment of the surfaces which form the welding seam whereby deviations must be kept within the range of 0.1 to 0.2 mm for an overall length of the tubular body exceeding 2 meters.